Black Hole
Black Hole was a black wedge robot from Germany, similar in shape to UK robot The Spider, but with two very powerful 4000RPM vertical spinning discs, similar to that of X-Terminator. These red discs were capable of dealing terrible damage or throwing an opponent clean over. It was two-wheel driven, one of which was rotar-driven through a 12V electrometer. However, it was only made from steel and aluminium. Black Hole won the only series of German Robot Wars, defeating Tsunami in the final of that series. Despite being the German Champion and representing Germany in the European Championship, Black Hole did not return for the Third World Championship, leaving Reaper NP2, I Bot One Beta and Ansgar 3 to fight it out for the chance to represent Germany. Robot History German Series Black Hole began its opening battle by attacking Absolut Krankhaft, teaming up with Tsunami to overturn the Dutch machine. Black Hole stayed away whilst Tsunami righted and then re-flipped Absolut Krankhaft. Black Hole then slammed into Absolut Krankhaft, causing damage to the rear. Absolut Krankhaft was then counted out and Black Hole dodged Tsunami until eventually cease was called. Black Hole next faced Hydrotec. Black Hole disabled Hydrotec’s flipper very early on, severely buckling it. Then, Black Hole turned its attention to the rest of the robot, causing sufficient damage to the internals to cause Hydrotec to break down. Hydrotec was counted out by the Refbot, and left to the House Robots. With this victory, Black Hole had made the Grand Final. In its first Grand Final battle, Black Hole came up against Son of Armageddon. Black Hole repeatedly attacked the front and sides of its opponent, destroying the supports of the flipping weapon on Son of Armageddon; however this attack stopped the discs from working. Black Hole pushed Son of Armageddon into Dead Metal, and the House Robot attacked Son of Armageddon until cease was called. The judges made the obvious decision to put Black Hole through to the Grand Final. In the Grand Final, Black Hole came up against Tsunami. Black Hole was turned over early on in the fight, and was on the back foot early on, being pressured by Tsunami. Eventually, Black Hole was righted, and went on the offensive, securing several major blows and ripping armour panels off Tsunami, particularly on the side and back. The judges were called on to make a decision, which went in Black Hole's favour, making it the first, and only, German Robot Wars champion. Black Hole also represented Germany in the European Championship. This competition was also broadcast during Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2. In the first round, Black Hole faced Zeus, the Italian representative, armed with a flipper. Black Hole's very first attack ripped off Zeus's front flipper blade, before another attack flipped the Italian machine over. Zeus tried to get back onto its wheels, but could not self right due to the height of its weapon. Black Hole's discs flipped the Italians several more times, before Mr. Psycho and Dead Metal attacked. By now, Zeus was clearly immobilised and Mr. Psycho dumped Zeus in the pit. In the semi final against Philipper, Black Hole hit its opponent several times before the German machine was flipped over. Black Hole started to shred Philipper's armour, before in a sudden turn of events, Philipper pushed Black Hole straight into the pit. Results |} TeamBlackHole.jpg|Black Hole with its team Luzifer.jpg|Black Hole's rebuild, after it was renamed. Luzifer_2.jpg|Luzifer as it appears today. Luzifer 2013.jpg|Luzifer before entering Robot Wars 2013 Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 1 Series Record *German Series: Grand Champion Robot Wars Live Events The rebuilt version of Black Hole, now known as Luzifer, competed in the first live event of the new Robot Wars at Portsmouth in March 2013. Outside Robot Wars In 2003, Black Hole was sold to another German team called Devil Crew, and was rebuilt into a robot similar to Tornado, which was eventually renamed Luzifer. It competed briefly on the live circuit in 2004. In 2009, it was rebuilt to have weaponry like Sewer Snake so it could compete in the RoboGames before being reactivated in 2012, and refurbished in 2013. Honours Category:German Robots Category:German Series competitors Category:International event only competitors in the UK Series Category:German Finalists Category:German Representatives Category:Robots with Vertical Flywheels Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots that are still Competing Today Category:Competitors in Robot Wars Live Events